Cupcakes
by MsLittleSwagMai
Summary: It's funny to know that cupcakes could make you do something you have never did, or not usually do. What do you think the innocent cupcake did to Kei? Kei and Hikari, additional story for 'Our Timeline'


**Mai [Authoress]: **Hello, people of Fanfiction world :) This is my first ever story so~ Yeah.

You may ask yourself, 'She's new but why does it feel like she knows a lot of things in this website and making a story?'. Well, I usually help my little cousin who also posts here in fanfiction. Her account name is PrincessLover26, so check out her stories ^^ I help her sometimes... x3

Sooo... Here I am, making a M rated fic. To be honest, I asked her if I could make this fic connecting to her story when she was HALF ASLEEP. She doesn't know what's happening when she's half asleep. How sly of me...

Last, please don't inform her about this... You don't want me to die, no? XD She's sick now... and when she gets back to normal her strength increases. LOL :)) I also told her I'd be making a **DECENT** one, and this is faaaaar from decent. Anyways, enough of my speach. **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>'Our Timeline'<strong>

**Additional story [Honeymoon, 5th day]**

Hikari Takishima was unaware- painfully unaware of what hard time she was giving her husband, Kei Takishima. A rather 'good' type of unawareness.

The newly wed lovebirds were in their bedroom, still in their stay house in Bora Bora, minding their own business. Kei, as usual, was doing their company work. Hikari, on the other side, deep in reading mode and was eating a cupcake.

In a rather seductive way.

She was eating, simply eating, in an unintentionally alluring way and was officially making her own husband crazy, having a hard time from keeping himself calm and stop his hormones from raging.

Hikari continued to read and eat. At this level, eating while reading a book takes forever. Which also means that Kei would need to fight for their innocence until she finishes that damn cupcake. That damn, damn, damn cupcake!

She licks the icing off the cupcake. He _tries_ to looks away, focus on his laptop. She licks the sweet thing off her lips. He mentally bangs his head to the wall. She carefully and softly bites a portion of the cupcake. Something would rip through his pants.

For sure.

She does it over again. He has lost it.

Hikari finds herself being carried to the bed, then being under her husband. "Takishima...? What's wro-"

Kei softly smashes his lips to Hikari's, catching her by surprise. Seconds ago, they were doing their own things but now, why was she on the bed, under him and being kissed by him?

She shakes the thoughts from her head and closed her eyes, wrapping her hands around his neck at the same time. She pulled him closer. He licks her bottom lips, asking for permission. She parts her lips willingly. Their tongues battle, the kiss fierce, passionate and full of lust. They would moan every once in a while, making the make out session a lot-

"Mngh..." Hikari moaned, feeling a hand cupping her breast.

Kei tugged Hikari's lavender tee shirt off, revealing her C-cup breasts, covered by the hot pink polka-dotted bra. He felt a hand unbuttoning his polo shirt. He pulled away from her lips then started trailing kisses by her jaw line. He squeezed her breast, then nibbled her ear, making her moan. He could feel her face getting red.

He continued kissing her. From her jaw he went down to her neck, kissing and licking.

Hikari roamed her hands over Kei's perfect body, feeling his hard chest. She would then trail her hand to his back, tracing her warm finger up and down his spine.

He licked her neck and she tilted her head to the other side, giving him more access. He smiled, then licked back from her jaw, down her neck, stopping near her shoulder and bit.

Hikari's eyes snapped open as soon as she felt the bite.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, then playfully hit him. "What was that for?"

"Just giving my love a hickey." Kei laughed.

Kei went back to kissing her. He went down to her flat belly, kissing every part of it, which tickled Hikari. Hikari would giggle and her husband would grin at her. He kissed her on the lips and went back to half kissing and half tickling her. He pushed her bra up with his nose, revealing her is-now-bare breasts. Hikari blushed red, but helped take off the undergarment.

Kei kissed her on the neck for the nth time, trailing down to her shoulders, then to her upper private part. He sucked, licked, and kissed while he played with the other using his fingers. Hikari's head shot back, her eyes closed in extreme pleasure. She moaned, playing with his hair, which he liked. He went back to seductively nibbling on her ear.

"Ngh."

Hikari -unexpectedly- pushed him over, and took charge. She kissed him on the lips, then half-licked and half-kissed her way down. Like what he did, she nibbled his ear, squishing her breasts to his hard chest. She could feel his erection between her legs. Kei moaned.

"You're so sly..." Kei groaned as Hikari giggled.

She started trailing kisses down to the area near his groin. She tugged his pants off, then rubbed her fingers on his hiding penis. He moaned in pleasure as she took his underwear off and played with his attentive one. She licked the head, swirling her tongue around. She even scraped her teeth while licking and sucking, making Kei watch in amusement and pure pleasure as she did him.

Kei groaned yet again, controlling himself from giving in. Hikari kissed him on the lips and felt herself being under him- again.

"Ah! Ngha-mmm" Hikari moaned as she felt to warm fingers rubbing up and down her panties. His fingers rubbed to the barrier left between them. It was now soaking wet from the releases she was giving.

Kei groaned, feeling the warm, intense wetness soaking through the thin cloth. He slid her last piece of clothing of, exposing her shaved clit. He rubbed her soft, shaved spot again, then entered a finger in her. He let out a low sound, feeling how wet and tight she was, imagining what if he was inside her.

"Mnmm.. Taki.. _ngh_.. shima..." Hikari moaned as he gently stroked her.

Kei bent down, parting her legs slightly, and buried his head to her sensitive part. Hikari gasped then whimpered as she felt a tongue licking her spilling juices. She moaned loud as she felt his tongue enter her. Her eyes open, then her cheeks suddenly flushed cherry red as she saw Kei's brown hair between her thighs. She held on to his hair, her gasps, whimpers and moans filled with pleasure and intense arousal.

"Ta- AH! kishi- Mnnn! ma..." Hikari panted as she felt his tongue trust into her, faster and faster.

"Mmmm... Mmmm.. T-takishimmmm..."

He licks past her clitoris, up her belly. They both pant hard.

Within a minute, he positions on top of her, his erect penis ready to enter her wet area.

"Are you ready?" Kei asked, looking at her. She gives him a nod.

Kei takes a quick glance at his lover. She was beautiful, much more beautiful with ruffled hair and hazy eyes that were filled with pleasure and arousal. Her breasts were now showing, her long, slender legs opened wide.

He enters her, slowly at first. Her walls tighten around him, he sees her wincing in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Are... you... okay?"

"Mhm. Amhh..." Hikari closes her eyes as he pushes deeper in her. She feels like she has been split into two. He pulls out of her and comes back in again, trying to fit his whole manhood inside her. Once he was fully inside her he stopped, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"Move." Hikari commanded, her face red.

Kei's eyes widened at her command. "But-"

"No buts. Move."

Kei slowly pumps in and out of her. He feels her so tight around him, so hot. They were both intensively aroused. He feels her legs wrap around him, giving him more access. He then pumps in and out of her, faster, harder, losing his self control.

"AHH! MHMMM... AAAAHHH! AAAHHHH! MNGHH.. URGHH... AAHHH!" Hikari's moans gets louder every thrust. Kei kisses her on the lips, capturing every words in his mouth. Hikari and Kei felt something... coming.

"NGGHH... Takishi-"

"Kei." He insisted.

"K-Kei. Ke- nggghh... Kei! KEI!" Hikari moaned as he slammed in and out of her. "Faster!"

"H-Hikari.. MNN.. Hikari.."

"Keeeiiii!"

"H-Hikari..."

Kei stopped his movement as he felt on the edge. They both trembled.

"MNGHHH! AAAAHHHHHH!"

(**Keikari**_Keikari_Keikari**Keikari**_Keikari_Keikari)

The bed was in a mess. They were both exhausted. He lay on top of her, but she didn't mind at all. He was kind of heavy but they felt comfortable. They could feel their breath on each others' necks.

"I think... I think you've killed me..." Kei accused, laughing to her neck.

"Nope. You did." Hikari equally accused back. "What pushed you, anyways?"

"That damn cupcake."

"Wha?"

Kei smirked. "Don't eat cupcakes or anything that would make you eat it in a ridiculously seductive way."

"Huh? I was just eating! And you were the one who made it, anyways!" Hikari laughed.

"I did?"

"Oh, so after you think of pervy stuff you loose your memory, eh?"

"I wasn't."

"Then what made you think eating a cupcake was seductive?"

"..."

Hikari laughed.

"Well, my dear wife, would you like to go for another round tomorrow night?" Kei said as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hikari turned red. "PERVERTED IDIOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mai: <strong>I know it sucks, I never had -beep- before. Soo~ could you please tell me how I did? It was my first time making my own story without help AND making a M rated one~ I'd be frustrated if I don't have any reviews... =^^= Arigatou for reading this~

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

**~One step away~**

**v**


End file.
